


Close to You

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: New Love [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Evolution, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth wantsmore.He and Dean have been casually seeing each other for a few months now. It's been great but something'smissing.Seth just wants to be more than a friend and a casual fuck.It's weird. Seth is no stranger to love. He's been through this enough to know that when you find forever in someone's eyes, you take notice and do something about it.One look into Dean's baby blue eyes and he had fallenhard.





	Close to You

Close To You

Seth wants _more_.

He and Dean have been casually seeing each other for a few months now. It's been great but something's _missing_.

Seth just wants to be more than a friend and a casual fuck. 

It's weird. Seth is no stranger to love. He's been through this enough to know that when you find forever in someone's eyes, you take notice and do something about it. 

One look into Dean's baby blue eyes and he had fallen _hard_.

"You've got it bad," Cesaro, his best friend comments. 

"Is it that obvious?" Seth asks, moving closer to Cesaro. 

"You've had the stars in your eyes for weeks, my friend," Cesaro says with a knowing smirk. "You remind me of me when I fell for Sheamus." 

As Cesaro talks, Seth is only half-listening, choosing to focus on the thoughts inside his mind. 

He's focusing on the word 'fell'.

It's not something that he'd ever really considered. Falling really is the perfect way to describe what happens when you're in love.

Seth will be absolutely fine. Out of nowhere, Dean will give him one of those _special_ smirks and it's as if Seth's gone down the rabbit hole.

"So here is the real question- which side of the bed is his?" Cesaro asks. 

"Left," Seth replies with absolutely no hesitation. 

"You gave him your side of the bed."

Seth and Cesaro had dated briefly two years back. It had been a relatively casual thing and lasted only two months before they realized that they were better friends than partners.

"I did. More so he could be comfortable. You know me- I can sleep _anywhere_." Seth sips from his water bottle. 

"You _changed_ your routine for him. That's serious," Cesaro teases. 

"Seriously, Tony, how'd you know you found the one?" Seth asks, suddenly curious. In all the time they'd known each other, Seth had never asked him what had led to his unexpected marriage.

Cesaro laughs, his eyes suddenly full of light and life. 

"The night after we realized that we were _more_ , I woke up to find a Flat White next to me with a note that read _At the gym. Sleep in if you can. Coffee's on me today._ He'd never done that before and something just told me 'you've found the one.' It was obvious." 

Seth sighs happily. He's had similar moments with Dean. Different things will send jolts of emotion through him, just confirming that it's love.

The moment Seth knew Dean was the one involved birds.

Dean's big on nature. He's happiest when alone in the desert. A week or so back, he'd taken Seth out on one of his nature walks. As Dean meditated, birds started to fly out of nowhere and surround them to join in their meditations. It's almost as if the animals have the innate ability to realize _just_ how special Dean is. 

_Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near?_

It's a cheesy love song from the 70s but Seth has never found it to be more accurate. 

_Just like me, they long to be close to you._

"You love him," Cesaro firmly states.

"I do," Seth murmurs.  
\---  
It's been 4 days since Seth's chat with Cesaro. He's been ruminating on their chat. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes it.

_Seth loves Dean._

They've taken another nature walk and are practicing their desert meditations. 

Once again, the birds encircle them. 

"What?" Dean asks, grinning playfully. 

"Huh?" Seth responds, pulling himself out of thought. 

"You keep looking at me, smiling like you have a huge secret." Dean gasps in faux surprise. "I know! You're pregnant!" 

"Nope- that'd be a Springer moment," Seth jokes. His throat suddenly grows dry as he faces the option of telling Dean how he _really_ feels. 

"So what is it?" Dean asks, staring ahead. "You can tell me _anything_." 

Seth takes a sip of water, trying to bring the saliva back to his mouth. 

"You told me we'd keep it casual until the time was right." Seth takes another sip of water. "I think I _need_ to tell you this." 

"Go ahead," Dean urges, switching positions on his yoga mat. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Seth gulps nervously. It's almost as if he's back in high school. It's downright ridiculous that he is _this_ nervous. "I've tried to avoid falling in love but according to Antonio, I've had the stars in my eyes for weeks. I can't imagine a future without you." He sighs. "I love you. Wait- shit, I can't believe I just said that." 

"Why? Are you lying?" Dean asks, rising to his feet. He moves to the edge of Seth's yoga mat. He stretches back towards Seth, resting his head in his lap. 

Seth reaches down, running his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"No I meant that. I just was afraid that I had scared you off." Seth sighs again. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Dean whispers in response. 

Then, they sit, enjoying nature and the love flowing between them.

-Fin-


End file.
